Reflections of a Beautiful Morning
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: ok so heres a sequal to what i love about its basicly about the morning after the lemon in what i love about you so read and enjoy. ItaNar


**Kinoke: ** Hello and welcome to the sequel of What I Love about You!! Ok so generally this is about the morning after that night! So I hope you like it!

**Itachi & Naruto: ** -still asleep-

**Kinoke: **um well...ok I don't own Naruto or the poem 'Reflections of a Beautiful Morning'...R&R

00000000000000000--------------------------------------000000000000000000-------------------------------------000000000000000000--------------------------------------

_**Reflections of a Beautiful Morning**_

_The sun rises above the hillcrest,_

_As does the joy of my hear;_

Itachi was the first of the couple to wake the next morning and all he did was watch as Naruto slept the day way in his arms. He looked up to the sky and watched as the sun slowly started to rise chasing away the dark curtan of night with its golden rays of pinks, reds, and purples. Sun rises were always beautiful expectably when you were with the one you loved dearly. He smiled a genuine smile and looked back down at the sleeping form in his arms, liking the feeling of his heart racing against his ribs as he watched him.

_Rays of warmth and love,_

_From him I will never depart._

The only thing Itachi wanted was to stay like that forever. Never leaving each other again and being able to sleep together and wake up together each day. He really loved Naruto, unlike he ever had loved some one before. This was the first time he had really ever let his feelings out of his control. He gently lifted his hand and ran it through Naruto's silky soft blond hair.

_Fresh dew upon the grass,_

_Young birds chirp in their nests;_

Itachi didn't let go of his smile as he listened to music of the morning that seemed to always be calm and gentle. The sound of birds and other morning animals filled his ears as he rested his head on Naruto's shoulder softly so he didn't wake the blonde. He never wanted to leave him, he didn't want to kill him, and he didn't even want the Akatsuki to get a hold of him. He loved him too much to let him go again; he would even give his life to save Naruto. If Naruto asked he would even go before the Hokaga herself and turn himself in. What ever Naruto wanted he would do regarding the consequences of his actions.

_I watch him gently sleep,_

_My love to him I silently profess._

"I would do anything for you Uzuamki Naruto, even if it means dying." Itachi whispered lightly knowing that Naruto wouldn't be able to hear him in his state of sleeping. Naruto's body shifted slightly and Itachi suppressed a small groan, he had forgotten that he hadn't removed himself from Naruto at all since that night but didn't mind it. He loved the feeling of Naruto up against him, and the warmth of being inside of his lover. Itachi would even try to rebuild Sasukes trust and brotherly bond with him if Naruto wished it. He figured out he would do absolutely anything for the blonde.

_I enjoy the stillness and calm,_

_Watching as he smiles and dreams;_

Itachi pulled his head back from where he had rested it and watched Naruto's face carefully and smiled himself as a smile slipped onto Naruto's lips as he dreamed the tranquil morning away against his chest. He shifted the kyuubi vessels body slightly, pulling himself out and holding the blonde bridle style as he jumped from the tree, his cloak falling from the branch with him. He then gently laid Naruto on the dew filled grass and started to dress in the discarded clothes on the forest floor. After doing so he redressed the blond as well in his clothing and wrapped him up in his cloak, performing a hinge on himself and the cloak before doing so and picked him up once more.

_He brings me to stillness and peace,_

_Like that of a slow flowing stream._

When Itachi had started to walk back towards his exiled village Naruto shifted slightly and caused Itachi to still in his steps before Naruto's body calmed and stilled again. Itachi noticed he was by one of the many rivers flowing through the Forest of Death and was content with the soft sound of the flowing water before he started again his small journey into the village.

_My heart and soul flow with love,_

_And I smile as I quietly reflect;_

As Itachi entered the still village of Konaha he couldn't help but let another smile find its way upon his lips as he reflected again the activity he had shared with the blonde shinobi that was curled in his arms. He could feel his heart rate speed up again as he rewound the sounds of the event in his mind. The way Naruto had moaned his name was like sweet music to Itachi's ears. The way Naruto had quivered at his small touches and the mewling noises he created when he nipped on his neck. The way Naruto had arched his back when he had thrown his head back to moan loudly.

_I've been handed a sweet prince,_

_A sweet prince to love and to protect._

Itachi couldn't help but think that he had been handed the most wonderful present the lord could offer to him. His first and foremost relationship was with Naruto and he was never going to give his feelings to anyone else except him. He decided to make himself a promise to never hurt Naruto and to never let him be hurt by any one else. He loved Naruto with his whole heart and was not going to let anyone take that away from him.

_A vow to myself I make,_

_As he quietly sleeps away;_

Itachi couldn't help but start to feel really protective over Naruto as the villagers began to wake up and come out to the streets, staring at the couple. He didn't like the stares the males were giving to the sleeping blonde in his arms as they walked past them. This only resulted in him glaring angrily at them causing them to turn away from the couple.

_To love and always cherish him,_

_Until my last breathe..._

Itachi decided right there and then that he would never leave the blonde, to always love him, and to always cherish his life as his own and to protect him from unwanted feelings such as sadness or of being scared or frightened. He would go to the Hokaga after finding Naruto's apartment and turn himself in and give her every single bit of information on the Akatuski he had. But the one thing that truly frightened the Akatuski member was how Tsunade would react and if she would let him be free to be with Naruto that was the only thing he feared.

_Until my last day._

00000000000000000--------------------------------------000000000000000000-------------------------------------000000000000000000--------------------------------------

**Kinoke: **AWE it's so cute!!!! I love my mind!

**Naruto: **-a start to wake up- Kinoke-sama is the story over?

**Kinoke: **it's been over and I just finished the sequel to it too! -Smiling-

**Naruto: **NANI! How long was I asleep???

**Itachi: **Ever since the ending of the first one Naru-chan. -he mumbled lightly hugging Naruto to his chest-

**Kinoke: **Yep, Yep! - Smiling - and May I say you guys are so cute when you're sleeping together! -Giggling and blushing-

**Naruto: **- starts blushing like mad when he realizes that he was being covered up with Kinoke's Akatsuki cloak-

**Kinoke: **-giggles again- well I hoped you like the sequel! Plz review!!


End file.
